


Just One More Tale

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Submission, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Scheherazade endeavors to repay her Master for all that he has done for her. The exotic desert beauty knows how to please a man, which is why the Master has no room to object. But they completely forget that a certain nurse is just right around the corner.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Scheherazade | Caster
Kudos: 24





	Just One More Tale

The sound of wind beating against the hanging flaps of the tent's entrance stirred Ritsuka’s consciousness back into focus. A small wave of dizziness remained, but it gradually vanished after a few seconds. He wasn’t sure if he had been sleeping or was just unconscious. It’s just that he felt his eyes had been fluttering open and close. But from what he could scarcely remember, his mind was a blurry mess of spinning images for an indiscernible amount of time. Yet now he could quite clearly see through those fluttering tent flaps and out towards the tumbling sands carried across the large dunes by rapid winds. He was thankful their tent was in the shade, because based on what he was seeing in that glowing landscape, he’d be dried up in a matter of seconds should he step out into the desert. 

Without sitting up from where he lay, he glanced around some more until he found Scheherazade sitting adjacent to him on the ground, her long legs folded at an angle, laying next to each other. Her focus was on the book which she turned every so often.

The quiet, however, lasted for more than a minute later before she noticed his gaze. “So you’re finally awake, Master.” Scheherazade closed the book and set it down on her lap.

Countless questions sprung forth, and he had no reason to delay in formulating an answer to them, even though his head was light and spinning fervently.

“What happened- Ow!” Ritsuka tried to sit up but a small, blistering pain roused across his chest. His hand went to the source, and he quickly found his torso wrapped up in bandages. 

“Please lay back down for now. Yes, that's it. It's not good to suddenly get worked up from a state of rest." Her voice was gentle and soothing, like a soft lullaby. It was made more effective by the fact that it came from such a dark beauty as herself. "Answers can come later. First, you must not strain yourself. You must still feel tired."

"Now that you mention it," said Ritsuka after groaning a little as he returned to where he laid. "It feels like my entire body just got bruised up."

Scheherazade looked like she just shivered at that, perhaps imagining her own body mangled. Sadistically or not, the display amused him. She could imagine herself in life-threatening scenarios with just a hint.

Ritsuka waited a little until the pain over his body subsided. It was not a tremendous amount that he couldn’t move his entire body, but he feared that if he moved too much, he might get very dizzy and reopen a wound in his nauseous state. He glanced towards the storyteller, who had just stopped gazing at him in favor of the book she opened up. "Were you keeping watch over me this entire time?"

She nodded. "Along with Nightingale. Since you’ve been injured from a phantasmal’s attack, we’ve taken care of you while the others journeyed out to find a village to rest and resupply. Though, from our estimates it would take quite a while, maybe even days."

He remembered it now. They were currently on a mission out on the desert plains near Central Asia when they were attacked by a pack of wolf phantasmals. Scheherazade had given her all to support their comrades, but an ambush had waited for her on the backlines. It was a good thing he noticed before they got to her, pulling her out of the way from the phantasmal’s claw swipes, or it could’ve spelled disaster for them. In the process, he caught the attack square in the chest instead and fell unconscious before the rest of the team could sense what was going on. From the looks of things, they managed to get out of that situation without any great loss.

That explained the bandages. Having Nightingale around put him at ease. Without her, he might as well be dead right now. “Thanks for looking after me. I don’t know what I’d do without you guys having my back.”

“No, I should be the one thanking you.” The storyteller sat on her knees and straightened her back before lowering her entire body forward. Ritsuka witnessed probably one of the most incredible bows of all time, and he was embarrassed that she’d prostrated to him of all people. After raising her head from the ground, she said, “If not for you saving me from that attack, I wouldn’t be here right now. I feel ashamed for burdening you with my weakness.”

“I don’t think you needed to bow your head over it; I was just trying to do whatever I could for the team.” 

“Still, you are the Master and we are your Servants. As a mere fleeting visage, it falls on me to protect you, who are still living.” 

“I appreciate that thought, but I don’t think I can stand idly by when you are in danger.” Ritsuka smiled. “Regardless if it’s a Heroic Spirit, I want to do everything I can.”

Unable to come up with a good argument, Scheherazade paused, looking down on the ground. “I see. I should have expected that you would answer that way.”

“But, if you make it up to me one of these days, we can call it even.”

Scheherazade nodded calmly at first. Once her beautiful emerald eyes landed on him, she turned serious. “Then I shall ready myself when the time comes.”

He almost felt nervous hearing that. Almost. She would sometimes go through great lengths to make up for her mistakes, at times it proved a little zealous. He decided to change the subject to something lighter. "Was I under some kind of anesthetic this entire time? My mind has been foggy since I woke up."

"It would seem so.” She nodded. “I'm not familiar with the modern medicine that she used, but you were put under some kind of trance once the liquid she injected into you from a needle ran its course. You were mumbling quite a bit and slurred out all kinds of words in your unconscious state."

Ritsuka couldn’t remember a thing like that, a testimony to the anaesthetics potency. "Oh? What was I talking about?"

She hesitated for a while before looking away shyly. "I'm not sure if I should say, for it is something rather sensitive."

Her curious behavior got him to wonder what he might’ve said. If it was something really embarrassing, then he’d rather not find out. “Well, alright then. Where’s Nightingale?” He glanced around the tent. It was quite a large one at that, with a circular interior. The ground was mostly dirt and dried out grass. Their things were neatly stashed away to one corner, giving ample room to stretch and walk around.

“You’re going to need an ample amount of fluids in this desert, so she went out to the spring for water and perhaps to find some fruit.”

“I see.” He closed his eyes. “Guess I’ll get some shut-eye.”

Scheherazade reopened her book again as she returned to her old position with her back against the tent wall. The book she held was an old leatherbound, probably from Chaldea’s old library. He wondered what its contents were as he stared at it. “Shall I read to you while you relax?”

Ritsuka nodded, smiling. He’d been wanting to hear those words from her. She had read to him before, during nice quiet nights where there was nothing much going on. She had also recounted tales directly from memory. Those were more colorful and earnest as if they had happened just yesterday. He enjoyed listening to her voice and how it weaved out words like music. The wispy sound of her recitals that gave form to a number of fictional characters and elaborate landscapes. They gave Ritsuka’s imagination a stir, not just for envisioning the dramatic tale, but also for conjuring up a more inappropriate scenario with the storyteller herself. Calling her gorgeous was the understatement of the year. He’d come by just to feel a sense of lull in her presence and breathe the same air as she did. The dark beauty had a certain charm which she displayed with little to no effort, and he was quite susceptible to it as he liked her from the first moment he saw her.

She inched closer to him and flipped a few pages. The thick book had a musty scent which he could smell now that she was so close. Her voice started soft and clear like the bright morning sun on a lazy day as she began a simple narrative. The story was a deep, dramatic love affair set in a dynastic kingdom. The desert winds outside ruffled their tent for a few moments as Scheherazade, unaffected by the shaking of their tent, read the first lines of dialogue made by the main character, a young thief trying to survive in the slums of the capital city. 

Ritsuka fell into tranquil bliss as he immersed himself in the story. The pain across his chest was long gone, soothed by her melodious vocal chords. His gaze lingered idly around the tent as he listened to her voice. It took a span of a few chapters and an intermission before his mind broke free of the narrative and found himself examining the storyteller’s delicate features. Her plump, lustrous thighs folded together, covered with nothing but a soft silk veil that outlined her shapely legs, laced in golden accents. His eyes wandered upward, ingraining the image of her ample bosom, held together by a blue corset that barely kept her chest modest. His eyes naturally gravitated towards the large valley, a light sheen of sweat coating her chocolate like skin due to the tremendous heat radiating from outside the tent. 

He remembered all the times he snuck peaks at her as she read to him in the study room. Time and again he had lost track of her story while admiring her splendid physique, much to the woman's disappointment when she caught him off in his own world.

His salivating of her delectable features was interrupted by the sound of the book closing. His face immediately stiffened as he looked up and found that he’d been busted. 

“I’m sorry,” Ritsuka quickly stuttered out before she could say anything. “Didn’t mean to stare.”

Scheherazade shook her head. “No, I don’t mind. Actually, I am relieved that you are rather energetic.”

Hearing that statement, his brows furrowed as he wondered what she meant, but when she pointed at his crotch where a great bulge protruded on his pants, he grew pale and his mouth floundered like a dying fish. “N-no, this isn’t what you think!” He stopped himself from sitting upright to hide the source of his shame, so he had no choice but to cover it with his hands even though it was already fruitless.

“I’m not bothered by it.” She started to say before putting the book down to her side and closing the distance between her and the fearsome snake hiding in its lair. Ritsuka’s eyes widened once she bent over, tucking a strand of her long hair behind her ear. “No need to be flustered, Master. I feel nothing but gratitude for you thinking of me like that.” She lowered herself even further, her slender arms and massive cleavage hovering over his thigh. “Do you really want to know what you said during your unconsciousness?”

He gulped, unable to move or turn his gaze from the tantalizing sight. From this angle, the deep recesses and curves below her neckline were nothing if not revealed to him. Just what was she about to do to him? It looked like she was intent on giving a rather sultry surprise, one that he wasn’t prepared for. It got his mind racing, urging him to envision quite an array of steamy scenarios each causing his stiff situation to worsen, much to the amusement of his female companion.

A lot of them were mostly dreams that he already had but more detailed now that the woman herself posed a bit of inspiration in front of him. It was a lot to restrain given the fact that the woman was a well-known pushover. 

“Your words were barely coherent, but there was a consistent topic among them. And that was your deep desire for my body.” Her tone was a mix of empathy and anxiety. Soon she was fiddling with his belt and zipper. Unable to react to the unbelievable sight, Ritsuka was left stunned. “If that is your desire, then I see no reason to withhold it from you. I am in your debt because of all the times you salvaged my blunders, so if this would at least repay a tiny fraction of that, then I would gladly offer up my body to you.”

“Wait, Scheherazade! You’re moving too fast-” 

She cut him off by pulling out his eager member from the constraints of his boxers. He gasped as his bulging shaft met the dry desert air, not helped in the least by the contrasting coolness of Scheherazade's light breaths.. And as his raging erection stood tall, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander the length of his rod, examining each throbbing vein and inch of skin before her very eyes.

She looked on in wonder, feeling satisfied by the results of her feminine allure. 

Ritsuka was at a loss, his heart madly pounding at his ears. A rush of excitement and anticipation drowned all his indecisiveness.

As the great hot sunlight peered from her back, Scheherazade rubbed her upper body against his leg as she curled her fingers around the base. He shuddered from the feeling of her soft skin. It didn’t just feel good; it felt awesome. The fact it was the Caster herself doing this made it all the more incredible.

“I cannot believe what I am seeing.” She held an expression of pure shock and bewilderment. “This… this is Master’s manhood.” Precum started oozing from the tip as her words laced an enticing breath around his skin. Then her attention fell on the face that he was making. “I did not expect I would have this effect on you. I knew that you have more than once given me a subtle leer, but I believed it only a coincidence. ”

This time, he managed to focus, understanding where she was coming from. Being so scared of dying, she must’ve felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude after being helped more than a dozen times. Yet he felt the need to apologize. “I- Well, you don’t owe me anything because everyone looks after each other. So you don't need to feel as though you have to push yourself to repay me.”

She nodded like a student being scolded by a teacher. “Regardless of that fact, I know your true nature well. Your brave and gentle exterior has been the salvation of many, and your determination to prevent my end especially, it would bring me great relief if I could use this body of mine to ease your burdens and gift you some relief during all these hectic times. Please let me, Master.” she pleaded, her grip on him stayed firm yet not entirely strong.

Ritsuka found himself nodding before he could even think it through. Maybe he should loosen up. This was a once in a lifetime chance after all. No harm in letting the famed woman have a go at him, especially when they were in the middle of a desert at the very edge of civilization. He swelled up just thinking about it, which she noticed immediately. “Just don’t turn this into an obligation because forcing you to do things against your will is the last thing I want.”

“Then you have my gratitude.” Rather than him saying that, she naturally, subserviently voiced her appreciation for permitting her to suck his dick, which she did a short moment later after parting the translucent veil over her mouth for a moment. Ritsuka had imagined she’d take it slow and stroke him gently to stir him from his already excited state, but she immediately took his entire length whole and wrapped her dark lips around his base as she lapped the tiny bits of liquid leaking out from his tip. She worked gradually, sliding across and pulling back with a fluid grace that made Ritsuka tense each and every fiber of his being. Not having any signs of aching in his chest was a godsend. 

“Nngggh! This is better than doing it with my hand.” He groaned as luscious lips worked his shaft, bobbing her face with a determined pace. The veil she wore draped over his crotch, robbing him of the view her erotic act entailed, the mystique of which only serving to fuel his frustrations and arousal even more. 

After hearing his comment and the exciting sound that followed, Scheherazade pulled back up completely with a pop to her lips that stained the tip of his cock. She then started stroking his lubricated shaft with her delicate hand. “It feels better….?” She raised her brow, as if surprised by the news. “I-If that’s the case….” She trailed off as her mouth parted to let her tongue trail a line along the large vein of his member. “....then please use my mouth whenever you feel like it. I don’t mind if you catch me unaware in the library or the study. Just allow me to be of service to you.”

His cock twitched at that. Scheherazade didn’t seem to notice as she went back to work bobbing her head along his length, rubbing her tongue against the underside, with her hand firmly holding his base. It took a while before her other hand cupped his balls, rubbing them in her palm tenderly while her thumb toyed with them in turn. Her mouth made quite the tantalizing sounds as it licked and sucked, taking in all the precum he was exuding.

“Ngh… U-Use your boobs…” Ritsuka muttered breathlessly after a couple of minutes of feeling her amazing, sweltering mouth working his shaft

Scheherazade voiced no objection as she slurped his cock before pulling him out. “As you wish, Master” Ritsuka didn’t know what was more arousing; her dutiful tone, or her peeling off her skimpy, shoulderless blue bodice. At the same time, her chocolate-colored breasts practically spilled out, showing off the wondrous skin of the Middle Eastern Servant. She cupped her pillowy tits together, raising them over his painfully stiff cock. The sensation as she squeezed them together around him was nothing short of amazing. Ritsuka never had a paizuri before, but it was clear that nothing could compare to her large, soft bosoms wrapping around his hardness like a bunch of pillows.

“Will this suffice, Master?” she asked, moving her assets with great difficulty as they couldn’t be contained by her hands alone.

“Yeah….” Ritsuka thought he had touched a piece of heaven. Her valley became coated with her own spit as her glazed lips parted to let a long strand of saliva trickle over his reddening tip. She then softly moved her chest, caressing his length between her breasts laced in sweat and her own spittle. “A-Aahh, fuck… It would feel even better if you used your mouth too.”

Without missing a beat, she followed his order to the letter, wrapping her lips around the crown of his cock. 

“G-Good… you are getting the hang of th-…” He threw his head back as a light spark in his spine forced another groan from him as he felt her tongue twirl around his tip. Her half-lidded eyes, which spoke volumes of how calm and composed she was, was a stark contrast to the extremely lewd way her breasts jiggled from pleasuring his manhood and her mouth which was stuffed full with his girth. He was utterly speechless, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have the urge to heighten the experience.

“Ghhk!” She suppressed the urge to gag as Ritsuka pushed her further in and then pulled her back just as fast, if not faster, his sudden grip on her silky black hair tightening. Through teary eyes brought about by his rough play she started sucking even harder as her mouth clenched tight around his girth. Her dark skin shined against the desert sun, making the entire affair much more dream-like.

For a flicker of a moment, he feared Nightingale would come in and catch them, yet imagining that just made him hornier and forced the storyteller’s head into such savage abuse. Each time the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, he could feel her mouth tighten around him even more, her tongue pushing him against the roof of her moist cavern.

His moans became louder as he watched her breasts bounce from his excited movement. He didn’t know having such an obedient courtesan would feel so good. It was like owning a personal masturbatory tool. Of course, he’d never think of her that way. But if he were to be honest, she’d come close. Perhaps Scheherazade, the Caster who feared death, enjoyed being useful like this if it meant securing her future among the living.

Several long minutes of brisk pumping later, he thrust his hips up to meet her mouth halfway as he exploded within her awaiting gullet. The first load caused her cheeks to swell, while the second and third made the rest of the thick liquid flow out of her puckered mouth, spilling across her already dirtied chest. Whether or not he shot cum inside her throat, it would remain a mystery. But her vain attempts to swallow his seed only caused her to cough and spill more of the liquid across her dark body.

After he released her, he breathed a long sigh of relief, feeling the hot coating of sweat throughout his body. He thanked the heat for not making him completely exhausted and making him pass out because he’d have missed the sight of Scheherazade licking her lips free of the sticky cum, even what little stained her veil.

Her face never showed much emotion, yet a clear blush could be seen from her as she tasted his seed. There was a look of fondness when she tilted her head and her neck gulped the remainder of the spunk inside her mouth. He heard her gulp and then sigh, her chest rising and falling along with her breath.

“Master, you are still hard.” She looked aghast once her eyes landed on the still erect pole coated in a sheen of her own spit and his cum.

“So it seems.” Even Ritsuka was impressed by his own stamina. 

Nodding, Scheherazade stood on her knees and got closer to him. She had an impressive height even when she wasn’t on her feet. The gold ornaments hanging around her hips jingled as she climbed over his groin. He knew he couldn’t stop her if he wanted to, so he simply laid back down and enjoyed the marvelous show the exotic woman gifted him. Their differing skin tones came into contact once she lowered herself and grazed his member against her small slit. She suppressed a moan as she let it rub against her entrance whilst she slid along his cock, perhaps seeking some pleasure herself.

“...God.,” gasped the young man while watching the hedonistic display. His partner moved her head back, her mouth agape as her insistent grinding drew a moan from the depths of her throat. . The soft, pleasant voice she used for storytelling was now weaponised through her sultry gasps and seductive moans. He licked his lips and grabbed hold of her thick, meaty thighs, helping his fingers prod at her voluptuous behind. “You’re so goddamn beautiful, Scheherazade.” He growled moving his hips back and forth in rhythm to hers.

Slick hair clinging to her bare shoulders, she shut her eyes and picked up the pace. His tip began leaking precum again from the sensation of her lower lips. “Master….” she said breathlessly. “I apologize. If you feel this good already, then I can’t imagine how it would feel to have you inside me. I might just die from how incredible your cock feels.”

“I want to fuck you, Scheherazade.” He ordered, thrusting harder against her increasingly wet cunt. Her pussy lips gradually got coated with his juices, and the sensation brought about by this action threw him over the edge. “By my order, satisfy me!”

She nodded almost automatically. In a flash, she grabbed hold of his length and met his tip to her labia. Her breathing got heavier and heavier by the second as her soaked pussy started to swallow his throbbing manhood. Her humongous chest created waves as she looked decisive enough to spear her own sex. She indulged in a long, sensual moan as his thick demon of a girth spread her out with an impatient thrust from him. It felt good, real good in fact. 

The feeling of her slick pussy just stretching apart and clinging to his hot rod was on a level of its own. The dark-haired woman showed she didn’t want to waste any more time by leaning back and bouncing on his cock with a steady, feverish effort.

As the impressive movement created a mix of pleasure and heat in their nether regions, her breasts not only leapt but flailed around, which caught his attention, mesmerizing him. Her taut stomach, too, had a nice curve once she put her hands on his legs behind her for support. Her face, which normally wouldn’t give a glimpse of her true emotion, was teetering between pain and pleasure, painted in a vivid red and coated with a lustful gaze. 

He felt her clench tighter around him in moments. The action stimulated him into pounding her ass from below. At this point, his hands had gotten a good grasp of her hips, but on occasion one of them would reach up and give a good squeeze of her tit, the mammary feeling so incredibly soft like a marshmallow. The sensation wound up forcing him to sit up and suck on her nipple while his hand reached back and fondled her thick ass.

Saying that she was richly thick in all the right places was an understatement. 

The continuous slapping of skin brought about an arousing reaction from both parties. Ritsuka madly pummeled her from below, stirring up her insides with increasing fervor as his raging cock filled her pussy with each thrust. Much to the delight of his chocolate skinned servant, who didn't miss a chance to let him know of her utterly blissful pleasure by filling his ear with her entrancing cries of satisfaction once she leaned it to grasp his neck with her arms and his hips with her long legs. 

As his fingers dug into her flesh, she gave an even louder moan that resounded throughout the tent. However, a string of moans and high-pitched cries later, he sealed her voice with a kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist as he felt the throes of an incoming climax.

“Ghh… Here it comes!” He gritted his teeth and slammed her down onto him, both of them digging their nails into their partner as a mutual climax was soon to break their minds

“Auughhhh!” Her mouth opened, screaming in pleasure, as her pussy lips kissed the base of his cock and the cavity within her body started to fill with his seed. From how she clenched even tighter around him, squirming in eager want, she was about to hit her climax too.

Scheherazade selfishly grabbed hold of his face and took his lips for a kiss as the scalding hot orgasm dribbled and landed on his balls and eventually the blanket he laid on. She was rather dogged, licking his tongue and swirling around it, even sucking on his lips once she got him into an embrace. Through their combined body heat, the temperature around the tent skyrocketed. He gave a few more energetic thrusts, kissing her cervix with his tip while trying to get the remaining cum to fill her.

“One more.” The young man said, his shoulders rocking with exhaustion, while the older woman laid on her side to recover. “Just one more time…” He patted her on her wide, child-bearing hip, until she propped herself up on her elbow.

“Very well, Master.” Although trembling from weariness, she still went and laid down on her stomach before raising her ass high up. He noted how laboured her breathing was, much like his own. And as her endowed chest met the blanket below her, and her ass presented itself to him, he could not help but to be smitten by the sensual and incredibly erotic display before him. “W-Will this position suffice?”

“Perfect!” He didn’t waste a single second getting onto his knees and pulling the veil casting a curtain over her ass to the side.

She gazed at him from behind as the tip of his dick grazed her folds. His hand firmly grasped her ass cheek, sliding a tentative thumb down the puckered asshole, which made her wince yet willingly tighten around. The view from behind was downright bewitching. With the desert reminding its presence from the entrance and the exotic, ebony-skinned woman presenting herself in such a provocative manner, it felt like he was a king in an old storybook tale.

However, after pumping her full with his meat during the next few heated moments of lustful moaning and bodily contact, the tent flap lit up their surroundings and revealed a figure standing imposingly.

* * *

“Mmmhh… ahhh..” Scheherazade gasped into Nightingale’s lips as the latter squeezed her rump. The nurse didn’t let the storyteller escape and sucked in her partner’s lips again for another bout of lip smacking. The two laid on their sides behind the large rock shading their tent as the campfire nearby provided the necessary light for their secret activities.

While the tension between the two rose to smoking levels, Ritsuka got into position beneath Nightingale, stroking his cock to her pale ass and the hot make-out session between the two older women.

Scheherazade and Ritsuka had been scolded by the nurse after she caught them red-handed in the midst of their fucking. She gave the Master a thorough check up after undoing his bandages. He appeared to be fully healed after her treatment, which allowed her to address the state of their affairs. After a brief exchange, they found that Scheherazade had always been interested in the nurse (whether it was due to her expertise in preserving human life, it still remains unknown) but she found herself growing interested in the Master as well, while Nightingale always had an eye for Ritsuka and initially felt jealous that the Caster got to indulge him first.

And finally, Ritsuka confessed that he liked Scheherazade but had a subtle crush on Nightingale too. It didn’t take more than a few words to arrive at a conclusion that benefited both sides.

With the two women completely naked before him, Ritsuka clenched his teeth at the feeling of the Crimean Servant’s wet folds. The sensation drew a breathless moan from her as she met the ebony woman’s hungry lips, fully committed to reciprocating her feelings. She did say that she preferred women originally before she fell for him. Her voice however grew sharp as Ritsuka buried his entire dick inside her, but Scheherazade quickly invaded her mouth with her tongue and engulfed the Berserker’s lips completely, taking a handful of her pale bust for a sensual massage.

Ritsuka had several powerful thrusts before Nightingale screamed, her ever impassive eyes showing no change, and orgasmed onto his cock. Then he leaned forward, planting his hands on the ground either side her naked body, effectively pinning her down before relentlessly fucking her tight cunt.

It took the span of countless haggard breaths before he shot ropes of his cum in her deepest chamber. At the same time, Scheherazade allowed her partner the breathing room while watching the nurse howl in pleasure from another orgasm. As quickly as he pulled out, Ritsuka switched places and guided his cock to the ebony woman’s asshole this time. They went back to kissing and sucking each other's tits, and Ritsuka went back to pounding the tight asshole he so dreamed of for a long time, his cock still coated with the slick juice of his and Nightingale’s cum. It truly was an orifice he could get used to, as the tight pucker didn’t relent in squeezing his cock for all its worth. 

“You’re such a gentle woman.” Nightingale gave a passing comment in the midst of their lip smacking. “I’ve always dreamed of cleaning that beautiful mouth of yours.” After she said that, she descended onto the top of the storyteller’s cleavage and dragged her tongue up towards her neck and then her ear where she lingered a while to properly toy with her lover's nerves.

Scheherazade looked flattered at that and then whined once the nurse nibbled her ear. She slid her slender fingers against the Berserker’s soft, supple skin until they invaded her large ass crack from above. “I also- Aaugghhh!” She came mid sentence when Ritsuka pushed himself through until his full length vanished in her asshole. That seemingly made her forget what she was saying and reignited their infatuation for a long, drawn out kiss.

Falling back on his butt, Ritsuka rested for a little while, just enjoying the view of two very different women in their liplock, their breasts mashing together as they exchanged passion fueled kisses. Although a bit smaller, Nightingale’s bust didn’t lose out to the dark-skinned beauty, on the contrary the two fit perfectly together.

It didn’t seem their cravings would end, and Ritsuka eventually found himself being the center of attention. 

“I have already taken a turn, so please have a go at his cock,” Scheherazade said after getting the young man to stand up and present his impressive unit. 

“That’s very kind of you.” Nightingale nodded and smiled, a rare sight for sure. Then she got down on her knees before taking his dick in her hand. “I shall accept that offer.”

Ritsuka only had a brief chance to see Scheherazade getting behind him. He watched the exotic woman kneel down as he felt the steady licks of the nurse on his cock, making him grunt. By the looks of things, the storyteller seemed to have a plan in mind, one that he was on edge to witness.

Scheherazade looked content as she came to face with his ass. “While that side is preoccupied, I will clean this area for my Master.”

It was the first time he felt someone press a tongue to his vulnerable anus. The Servant seemed so subservient and diligent in doing so. Her eyes were completely concentrated on one point, while sticking out her tongue and touching the tip to his anus. A moment later, he shuddered, feeling her thick muscle probe the interior of his dirty hole while Nightingale started running her tongue around his balls before sucking his tip. There was probably no other sensation out there that compared to having both sides of his sex cleaned out by two busty women. 

Scheherazade must be willing to do anything and everything to appease him if she had no trouble cleaning out his hole with her tongue. She eventually had her hands on his hips and planted her face in his crack as she got most of her tongue inside.

“How’s… the taste?” the young man said to his ebony slave while shivering from all sorts of sensations racking his body.

For a brief moment, she pulled out and then licked her lips. The expression she wore as she looked up at him was difficult to read, but it was obvious it didn’t sit well with her as much as she expected. “It’s…..a unique one,” she hesitated. 

But that small reluctance spurred him on.”Make sure to get every inch of it clean, understand?” He invoked a rare authoritarian tone just as Nightingale started bobbing her head. After nodding with a noticeable flush to her cheeks, perhaps this tall and gorgeous beauty was more of a subservient woman than he thought, she went back and really circled her tongue around the walls of his anus. 

His entire body tensed, feeling wet sensations from both sides. He groaned. “Scheherazade, you’re really good with servicing men… You can even use your mouth for all sorts of things.” He stroked Nightingale’s hair as she kissed his cock before returning to sucking him up. They were so good at what they were doing that it took his all to last as long as he could. After a few more minutes and feeling not a single inch of his ass free of her spit, he called to her once again. “You can go to Nightingale this time, Scheherazade.”

The Caster was slightly surprised at the order, but nonetheless she quickly rounded the pair with a smile to her lips before making her way to the pale woman gobbling up the impressive manhood. 

Now both women were linked together, letting out sensual moans as the three engaged in this unrestrained act of lust. Nightingale had her gaze upturned to meet his eyes as she swirled her tongue around the crown of his cock, while Scheherazade had a firm, tight hold of the other woman’s ass, taking long licks of her cracks before plundering her backdoor. Ritsuka had an even harder time with both women aligned like a line of train cars, the sight of which spurred him on even closer to climax. 

Regardless, he indulged in the sounds they were making, like a sweet orchestral arrangement that met his ears. The temptation pushed him to thrust in the nurse’s mouth with an uncaring attitude, holding down her head until her nose rested against his stomach. She tried but clearly struggled to take each and every inch of her beloved treat, seemingly not as talented orally as her female compatriot.

Her eyes took on a hazy look, throat bulging with his presence while her lungs were robbed of air. Not long after he released the woman, long translucent lines of spit strung from her mouth along his cock. As a much appreciated inhale brought her back to life. Nevertheless, she continued to diligently clean his shaft, Scheherazade urging her on with excited flicks of her tongue.

In a matter of long, agonizing minutes, Ritsuka throbbed and his legs stiffened. Before he could unleash his load, he stopped them. “It’s time. Just like what we talked about before!” They gave him an affirming nod at that and got on their knees.

Ivory and ebony met at a single point as Nightingale pushed her round bust against Scheherazade’s hefty one, with Ritsuka’s cock buried underneath all the soft flesh. They smiled as they smothered him and moved their overwhelming breasts up and down his throbbing meat pole. It didn’t take long for him to finally bust the largest nut he had ever made. Rope after rope flew to the air and landed on the two women’s faces and then their cleavage. Their faces gleamed with excitement and awe at the amount that graced their smooth skins. 

He fell back, and the two worked to get every splatter and spot of the white ooze from their naked bodies, eventually ending with a kiss shared with his cock between the two.

It was no doubt an incredible display, and Ritsuka wondered whether it would be added to the night-time tales of the renowned storyteller, Scheherazade.

**Author's Note:**

> I do polls every month. Check out my profile for details.


End file.
